Depression is one of the most prevalent mental disorders to afflict adolescents. It seriously impacts role functioning and typically takes a recurrent or chronic course. There is also mounting evidence for familial transmission of depression. Because most depressed youth never receive treatment, there is a critical need to develop prevention programs targeted at the home setting. This project will develop and test an interactive multimedia intervention aimed at preventing youth depression by teaching parents skills for intervening with their children. An empirically tested framework will be adapted for self-administration via the Internet or CD-ROM. The intervention will consist of knowledge- and skills-based modules including: education about depression, communication, mood monitoring, pleasant activities, social skills, relaxation, positive thinking, problem-solving, and planning for the future. The competency-based instructional design will be structured for multiple sessions using self-paced video-based tutorials, family member and peer testimonials, and behavior modeling vignettes. The Phase I prototype, targeted to single mothers, with modules on depression-education, communication, mood monitoring, and pleasant activities will be evaluated with a randomized trial. In Phase n, all nine modules will be developed and tailored to three user groups (single mothers, single fathers, and couples), and evaluated in a larger randomized trial.